In order to save the resource or reduce the cost, an image erasing apparatus has been put to practical use to erase an image printed on a recording medium, for example, a sheet by an erasable color agent.
The erasable color agent is decolored by, for example, heating. Accordingly, the image erasing apparatus includes an erasing unit which heats the image on the sheet. The erasing unit heats the image on the sheet to erase the image. The image erasing apparatus includes a sheet discharging unit which accommodates the heated sheet and a conveyance path which conveys the sheet to the sheet discharging unit.
The image erasing apparatus is often shared by many users. Accordingly, sheets of other users may be mixed with a sheet of any user who wants to erase an image and then set in the image erasing apparatus. When the sheets of many users are mixed, there is a possibility that the images on the sheets of other users as well as the image on the sheet of any user may be erased by mistake.
Moreover, there is a case where only specific user wants to be allowed to use the image erasing apparatus. Moreover, the image erasing apparatus of the related art could not perceive a use situation of each user.